A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to content distribution systems and, more particularly, to a system for distributing digital content associated with a container based on a relationship between attributes associated with the digital content and attributes associated with a defined region of the container. The container may constitute, or be included in, any digital transmission, such as a television or radio programming, web pages, and the like.
B. Description of the Related Art
Content generally comprises any kind of text, audible message, and/or visual. Today, content is reduced to bits and bytes for transmission and visual and/or audible output. Content finds its way into our homes via output devices such as televisions (with or without set-top boxes), radios, computer networks (e.g., the Internet), and the like. Content also makes its way into our everyday routine via portable output devices such as pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wireless telephones (e.g. cellular or satellite), and the like.
Generally, content is provided to these output devices based on arrangements made long before the transmission from a source to the output devices. For example, primary content providers such as television stations, radio stations, publishers on the Internet, Internet Service Providers, pager service companies, and other entities that provide a medium or network for transmitting content to an audience enter into agreements with content providers, such as advertisers, to transmit units of content, such as advertisements at predetermined times, intervals, locations, etc. to all or specific devices.
But transmission of content-units is not limited to advertisements. Other types of content providers also prearrange for the transmission or airing of their content. For example, entities that produce programs (secondary content) for television enter into agreements with television stations and networks (primary content providers) to transmit specific programs at predetermined times. The same is true for the other forms of entertainment, edutainment, and communication described above.
Providers of primary and secondary content merge their content before delivery to the consumer. These arrangements are often negotiated long before delivery to the consumer and through a labor intensive process. Therefore, at the time of transmission the predetermined cost to the content providers does not necessarily reflect the current level or interest in the secondary or primary content at the time of transmission. For example, a primary content provider may experience an unexpected surge in interest in a particular program at a particular time but the provider may not be able to reap the financial benefit of the additional interest by, for example, charging secondary content providers, such as advertisers accordingly for advertising during the surge. Moreover, prearranged arrangements may prevent certain advertisers and producers from competing effectively for transmission time from the primary content provider.
For example, the barriers for publishing content on the Internet are low. A computer equipped with a communication mechanism such as a modem and telephone connection is nearly all that is necessary to gain access to the Internet. A program called a web browser, such as the NETSCAPE NAVIGATOR from NETSCAPE Corporation, makes it a simple task to traverse the vast network of information available on the Internet and, specifically, its subpart known as the “World Wide Web.”
The architecture of the web follows a conventional client-server model. The term “client” and “server” are used to refer to a computer's general role as a requester of data (the client) or provider of data (the server). In conventional settings, a web browser resides in each client and is used to access specially formatted “web pages” that reside on Internet (web) servers. Web clients and web servers communicate using a conventional protocol called “HyperText Transfer Protocol” (HTTP).
In operation, a web browser opens a connection to a web server and initiates a request for a document using a Uniform Resource Locator (URL). The web server delivers the requested document, typically in a standard coded format such as the “HyperText Markup Language” (HTML) format. After the document is delivered, the connection is closed. The web browser renders the document, displaying content or performing a function designated by the document. In this way, tile web server publishes content.
With the explosive growth of e-commerce, the Internet is poised to realize its potential as a revolutionary way for businesses to interact with their customers and each other. This potential is evident with the growth of e-commerce as applied to certain business fields such as retailing, advertising, and content syndication. Certain known business methods, and conventional implementations of these methods allow for deployment of each of these fields on the Internet and for primary or secondary content providers to earn revenue for participating in this market. However, these fields remain artificially disjointed and monolithic in their deployment.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that can combine the diverse area of commerce into a single universally accessible system to all content providers. Such a system not only permits digital content providers to explicitly target consumers and medium, but also it permits primary content providers, such as web publishers, cellular service providers, and broadcasters, or secondary content providers to maximize their revenues for part of their medium.